1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile suspension part having a through-hole for weight saving and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, 6000 series (JIS 6000 series) aluminum alloys such as 6106, 6111, 6003, 6151, 6061, 6N01 and 6063 aluminum alloys have been generally used for an automobile suspension part. Forging materials made of such 6000 series aluminum alloys have a high strength, high fracture toughness and relatively excellent corrosion resistance. The 6000 series aluminum alloys themselves consist of a fewer metal elements and therefore their scrap is easily reused as fused raw materials for 6000 series aluminum alloy, and therefore, the 6000 series aluminum alloys are excellent in recycling properties (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-163445 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-223108).
Use of such 6000 series aluminum alloys can achieve higher strength of automobiles. Meanwhile, in recent years, the problem of warming caused by CO2 exhausted by automobiles has become more serious. In order to reduce CO2 exhausted by automobiles, weight saving of automobiles is effective.